


Yet to come

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brasil Grand Prix 2019, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Sex, Podium, Sad and Happy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Pierre fini deuxième.Charles vient le voir dans sa chambre.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 9





	Yet to come

Pierre saute dans la foule plusieurs fois. Remercie ses mécaniciens et ceux-ci le portent à beau de bras, scandent son nom. Aussi heureux qu'il l'est. C'est incroyable cette sensation, il a encore du mal à réaliser.

Même quand il retourne dans sa chambre, il semble que le goût de champagne est resté sur ses lèvres. Éphémère, intense, incroyable mais surtout inoubliable. Un moment qu'il retiendra comme il l'a dit lors d'interviews.

Si une année de malheur, une année de haut et de bas, de problèmes sans solutions, de crises à se demander finalement s'il _est assez bon_, le laisse avoir de tels résultats alors il peut dire qu'il a bien fait de l'avoir supportée. Endurée.   
Il peut enfin rendre hommage à Anthoine d'une manière plus spéciale.

Il ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre la porte qu'il vient de fermer. Il flotte. Quelle fin d'année surprenante. Quand il entend du bruit devant lui, il rouvre brusquement les yeux, surpris.

Charles est assis sur son lit, jambes croisées, appuyé sur ses bras qui sont étendus derrière lui, et porte une tenue simple, chemise, slim. Ils se fixent un instant yeux dans les yeux.

— Je me demandais quand tu allais me remarquer, déclare doucement le monégasque en lâchant échapper un petit rire gêné.

Un soupire passe ses lèvres. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas à revoir le plus jeune maintenant. Ces derniers temps, leur relation s'est faite si douloureuse qu'il a préféré prendre du recul par rapport à eux-deux.

Il l'aime. Il ne veut évidemment pas qu'ils s'entre-déchirent. Alors prendre du reproche quand lui-même est incertain l'a fait s'éloigner. L'autre pilote a tout fait pour tenter de s'excuser, de revenir mais il s'y est refusé. 

Quand il a obtenu cette deuxième place, le premier à le féliciter a été Max. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre et celui-ci lui a glissé des paroles réconfortantes et affectueuses. Ils n'ont pas été longtemps coéquipiers, sont restés assez proches. Amis ? 

Il a été surpris quand Charles est venu le voir. Juste après. Il l'a vu et l'a pris dans ses bras dans un geste bien trop naturel.

— Félicitations, Pierre. Je suis fier de toi.

Bref mais suffisant. En français bien sûr. Peut-être un peu d'amertume dans sa voix et c'est compréhensible vu ce qui s'est passé en course. Il n'en tient pas compte.

Alors le voir dans sa chambre après la fête est étonnant. Il a pensé que son ami irait régler ses comptes avant, aurait sûrement mille autres choses à faire plutôt que de se trouver ici avec lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Tu me poses sérieusement la question ? Pour fêter ton podium, amour.

Il passe une main dans ses mèches, peut-être encore un peu humides. Avant de se rapprocher légèrement du garçon avec qui il a partagé son enfance. 

— Je ne peux pas revenir à la relation d'avant, est-ce que tu le comprends, mon cœur ? 

Il pose sa main sur la joue de son compagnon, plongeant son regard dans les iris vertes si profondes.

— Tu ne peux pas venir parce que tu as besoin de soulager ta frustration, ta peine et ta colère, tu sais.

Les prunelles qui lui font face s'emplissent d'une profonde douceur et compréhension.

— Je sais, oui. Je suis là pour toi ce soir.

— Vraiment ?

Charles pose ses lèvres sur les siennes sans initier davantage de contact. C'est lui qui finit par venir passer un bras autour de la taille de son monégasque, ancrant de la passion dans chacun de leurs mouvement. Quand il se recule et qu'il croise les mêmes yeux toujours aussi amoureux, un sanglot passe ses lèvres.

Fatigué. Tant de temps à passer. Tant de choses. Une telle année. Plusieurs sanglots s'échappent et il sent des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Il ne comprend presque pas, préférerait ne pas comprendre.

Il n'a besoin de rien dire pour que le plus jeune vienne le prendre dans ses bras et il se laisse aller dans l'étreinte, s'y glissant sans se retenir, incontrôlable.

— Chut, ça va Pierre, ça va. Tout va bien. Je suis là et tu as réussi. Pour tous ceux qui nous ont laissé en cours de route, pour tous ceux dont on porte les espoirs. Pour Anthoine.

Le pilote Ferrari dépose des baisers dans ses cheveux et lui caresse délicatement le dos. Ce contact l'apaise et ça fait du bien d'être dans les bras du garçon qu'il aime le plus au monde. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'ils se comprennent malgré tout.

— Merci, mon cœur. Merci ... d'être là.

— C'est normal.

L'étreinte se défait légèrement, c'est au tour de son partenaire de poser sa main sur sa joue, essuyant les filons de reste de larmes qui finissent leur course. Et son petit-ami murmure avec calme, sérénité, fierté.

— Hier, on t'a peut-être fait tomber au plus bas mais aujourd'hui, tu es au plus haut.

Il pose son front contre celui de son beau garçon et c'est symbolique quelque part. Il se sent enfin apaisé. Après une année entière.

— Et tu sais le plus beau, amour ?

Bleu contre vert. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent. Peut-être qu'enfin, ses cauchemars vont le laisser, peut-être qu'enfin, il pourra se sentir comme ayant accomplit quelque chose de vrai. Il en était si fatigué. Il en a eu tellement besoin. Mais Charles sera là, il est toujours là. Ils sont toujours là.

— Le meilleur reste à venir.

Le destin leur ouvre les bras. 

Ils sont si jeunes après tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lala. Cela m'a fait tellement plaisir de le voir sur le podium, je vous jure. L'accrochage des Ferrari m'a fait grimacer mais Pierre ... il était tellement heureux, c'était adorable. Vraiment, toute la scène m'a foutu un grand sourire au lèvre et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. J'ai le sentiment qu'il mérite ce podium après l'année qu'il a passé, après ses hauts et ses bas. 
> 
> Et comme j'aime beaucoup Charles et Pierre ensemble, j'avais très envie de faire cet écrit même s'il arrive un jour en retard ! héhé.


End file.
